Draft:Adriaan Mol
---- 'Adriaan Tobias Mol ' (born March 14, 1984) is a Dutch entrepreneur, business founder, and investor. Mol is primarily known as the founder of online payment processor Mollie, but he also founded amongst others MessageBird, One More Thing, and Zaypay. Mol actively invests in other ventures, most recognizably Homerun, Framer, Bux, and ETQ.Het startupimperium van Adriaan Mol (33): 'Cowboytijd is voorbij' RTL Z, 25 januari 2018 Mol served as Mollie's CEO from 2006 until 2012, when he appointed a new board of directors. Currently, he is still actively involved with Mollie, working on strategy, business development and innovation.Hoe is het nu met... Adriaan Mol Sprout.nl, 15 april 2014 In 2007, Mol was included in Sprout Magazine’s '25 onder de 25' list of successful Dutch entrepreneurs under 25. 1 https://www.sprout.nl/artikel/innovatie/sprout-kiest-talentvolste-jonge-ondernemersHoe is het nu met... Adriaan Mol Sprout.nl, 15 april 2014 Adriaan Mol is related to Pieter Laurens Mol, Michiel Mol en Jan Mol. Early life and education Mol was born in Breda, The Netherlands. His parents are Pieter Laurens Mol and Ludmila Danon-Mol, both artists. As a young man, Mol wanted to be an inventor.Adriaan Mol (23) Zaypay.com, Mollie.nl Werknemers: 5 Jaaromzet Mollie.nl: 6 miljoen www.zaypay.com Sprout.nl Mol never attended college or university, instead choosing to pursue his business ventures. Carreer MacSnake, NovaHost In 1999, at age 15, Mol released MacSnake. The game was free, but it presented the player with a pop-up asking for donations ‘so he could buy a pizza.‘Bankiers op sneakers RTL Z, 4 december 2015 Two years later, at age 17, Mol teamed up with serial entrepreneur and The Next Web founder/CEO Boris Veldhuijzen Van Zanten. Together they founded NovaHost, a hosting business, which they sold a year later for an undisclosed amount. Mollie With the money made from MacSnake and the sale of NoveHost, Mol founded Mollie. Initially, Mollie focused on the wholesale of mobile text messages for businesses. In 2006, Mollie added an iDEAL functionality. This Dutch payment method is integrated with the online banking environment of The Netherlands’ 10 largest consumer banks. Mollie collaborated with Dutch consumer bank ABN AMRO creating a technical implementation for the payment method. Zaypay In 2008, Mol co-founded Zaypay with Bastiaan Peters. As an off-shoot from Mollie, Zaypay would facilitate microtransactions through text message or phone call in over twenty countries.Betaaldienst ZayPay volgende maand in de lucht Emerce, 15 februari 2008 Three years later, in 2011, Mol sold Zaypay to Mobile interactive Group for an undisclosed amount.Mobile Interactive Group acquires mobile payments startup Zaypay TechCrunch, 12 september 2011 MessageBird In 2012, Mol co-founded MessageBird together with Robert Vis. The SMS functionalities previously offered by Mollie, were sold to MessageBird. Henceforth, Mollie would focus entirely on online payments. Vis continued as CEO at MessageBird, while Mol stayed with Mollie. MessageBird grew to be one of the main players in SMS, voice, and chat solutions. In 2017, they received 60 million US dollars in series A funding.MessageBird, a European cloud comms platform that competes with Twilio, raises $60M Series A TechCrunch, 3 oktober 2017 Mollie present Mollie is currently one of Europe’s largest payment providers. They service in excess of 50.000 businesses monthly. Mol is still actively involved in Mollie. Currently he works on strategy, business development and innovation.Hoe is het nu met... Adriaan Mol Sprout.nl, 15 april 2014 Fintech advocacy In the early years of Mollie, Mol met with Dutch government and Dutch central bank officials to explain and expound on the emerging fintech scene. In later years, these talks were handled by Mollie’s technical director Remco Boer.Betaaldienst Mollie groeit met 100 procent per jaar De Ondernemer, 21 april 2017 Mol’s early involvement in these talks helped pave the way for the acceptance of fintech as reliable technology and helped shape regulatory oversight. See also * Pieter Laurens Mol * Michiel Mol External links * Website Mollie * Website Onemorething References